


Kiss the Boo Boos Away

by EmiiQ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, All it well, Avengers Family, Band-Aids, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonsexual Ageplay, Other, Playdates, Slight injury but not really, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chocolate milk!, rergression, so much love, this is my first fic oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiiQ/pseuds/EmiiQ
Summary: Phil takes his little boy for a playdate with his little avenger besties and a slight accident happen *gasps*





	Kiss the Boo Boos Away

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I wrote my first fic for my friend Sammy Bear!!

Coulson walked into his little angel’s room with a bright smile on his face. He and his baby boy waited all week for the weekend to have time for themselves to unwind and destress at the locked floors at the tower for a long-waited playdate. He opened the colorful dinosaur patterned curtains to allow the soft rays to seep into the nightlight lit room. 

Poking his baby’s nose softly “Wakie wakie,” he whispered gently as Clint grunted hugging his Dino closer, “Raise and shine, Angel. Today’s the day we go and play with all of your little friends.” At the mention of his lil friends, Clint perked up trying to rub the last remains of sleep from his eyes. Lightly giggling at his baby, Phil carried him to the bathroom. 

But Clint wiggled out of his Daddy’s grasp and slipped down, “Imma big boy, Daddy,” Pushing Phil lightly, “I can go by myself.” The older man ruffled his hair “Alright Angel, but if you need help call me, okay? Im going to be here waiting for you.”  
Clint nodded his head and entered like a man with mission. He didn’t take long before emerging again from the bathroom and taking his daddy’s hand tugging him to the closet. 

“So, what does my big boy want to wear today?” Phil asked. Clint gave a long thoughtful hum before answering, “I wanna.. I wanna match Dino today daddy!” Shaking his head at his baby boy’s excitement. After dressing him in the padfooted purple Dinosaur onesie. 

When they were all set and ready to go to the special little common room, the little boy tugged at Phil’s shirt asking eagerly “Daddy, Dino wans to come too and pway. Can he? Pwease, pwease pwease Daddy!” Picking his son up and kissing his cheek “Of course Dino can come, Angel.” Pressing his soft plushie to the older man’s lips Clint said, “Dino wans kisses too Daddy” Kissing the toy Phil walked to the elevator with Clint carried on his right hip and his little backpack of toys, spare change in case of an accident and little care kit essentials. 

“Friday, The littlest floor please.”  
“Right away, Sir.”

_________________________

When the elevator chimed their arrival, Clint wanted to run and play but Phil kept a firm hold on him against his whines “Breakfast first, Angel.” Said Phil. The sand hair blonde pouted but soon had a toothy grin at his best little friends.

Morning greeting chorused as Phil placed his baby boy in the seat between metal armed solider the billionaire and took a seat next to Steve holding little pouty Bruce in his lap while Natasha is making them pancakes. “Is the baby sick?” asked Phil.  
“No, he’s being feisty after I tried to switch his bottle with a sippy cup” Natasha breathed with a sight. Coulson turned and cooed at the baby sitting in Steve’s lap trying to sooth him but Bruce was in a foul mood he just turned and barried his head in the soldier’s neck while sucking his paci harder. “Shhh” Said the blonde as he rubbed his back, “Mommy will get your bottle ready, alrightie baby?” a little hum answered him back from his lap.  
Chuckling at him, Phil turned his attention back to the three slightly older little boys talking about trivial nonsense and Tony trying to get a hold of Bucky’s firetruck toy over Clint’s lap, while the boy the middle shoved his dinosaur plushie in Tony’s face demanding that he give him kisses. 

 

After they had their full, all four little all gathered around the play mat having a game of their own world. While their caregivers sat on the couches nearby reading and trying to catch up on things they missed while they were busy with their own no stopping missions.

Yet after a short while an argument broke between the little genius and the soldier on what game should they play next,

“Tag, you it!” Said Tony.  
“No. Hide and seek!” Said Bucky back.  
“Nuh hu. Tag! We aways play hide and seek” Argued Tony.  
“I don’t like tag!!”  
“That’s cwuse you aways wose at it!”  
“Not true!!” roared Bucky as he pushed shorter brunette.  
“Tis true!!” Tony pushed back at him

Brucie started to get uncomfortable and fussy, he hated it when his besties fought. He is a baby and he can’t stop them, as well as, it was getting a bit loud for his liking. So, he sucked his thumb and whimpered, slightly rocking to find comfort. Clint noticed the baby’s discomfort and gave him his Dino smiling, to settle the baby’s nerves, “’S okay baby.” He whispered. 

He tried to step it to put an end to the arguments, “Guys..” he started. As the arguments kept going, push “Nuh hu”, push “Uh huh”, push “Nuh hu”, push “Uh huh”  
“Guys stop your scawing the baby..” He took another step closer and was caught in the middle of the squabble and fell harshly on the hard floor instead and the play mat. The loud thud alerted all the caregivers and they came running to check what’s the commotion is all about, “Oh uh..” Both brunettes breathed at the same time.

Clint tried so hard not to cry but his knee hurt so badly, fat tears rolled down his cheeks, his nose was stuffy and he was burning red with shame. He only wanted to be a big boy as he promised his daddy, he only wanted to help. The sand blonde boy snuffed so loudly as his care giver picked him up and sat him on the kitchen counter to assist the damage that has been done. “Oh Angel,” He breathed as he saw his baby boy’s scraped knee with a bruise slightly forming. “Its okay baby. Daddy will fix you right up.“ Said Phil while he gently caressed his boy’s cheeks whipping his still falling tears.

As Coulson opened the mini backpack and got the first aid kit, both brunettes were behind him looking down in embarrassment while Bruice was fussing and wanting to sit on the counter with Clint. Steve picked up the baby and placed him next to his little bestie he held the archer’s hand. “It’s going to sting but only for a little while, Angel.” The older man said in a soft voice as he got the disinfectant spray. Clint closed his eyes and squeezed Bruce’s hand as the slight stinging sensation went up his spine.  
After few moments, “You did so well baby boy!” Phil cheered. Clint slowly opening his eyes stared at the purple band-aid with small tiny arrows, then looked up at his daddy “The boo boo still huwts daddy” He snuffled. Phil bended down and kissed his bandage “There the boo will go away now” As Clint nodded at his caregiver and gave a slight smile whipping the snot off his nose with his onesies sleeve. Steve then pushed both his boys up to Coulson and his boy. “ehm.” That’s all the captain said.

Both brunettes walked to the counter, still looking down and apologized to the sand blonde boy “We welly sowwy Arrows..” Said Tony. “We didn’t mean to push you..” continued Bucky. “S’Okay daddy kissed my boo boo away!” He said cheerfully “and I have a cool band-aid see!” Both of the Captain’s boys looked at Clint’s cool band-aid with wonder, looked at each other then nodded. Both of them came up to the Archer and gave sloppy kisses on his bandage. Then all three turned to baby Brucie and showered him with sloppy kisses to make up to him too. 

The three boys returned to their play mat as Steve gave each one of them a coloring book and crayons to keep them occupied with, along with sippy cups that were filled with Clint’s favorite milk flavor: chocolate —that Phil gave them. While Natasha settled baby Bruce after bottle feeding him for his naptime while singing him a soft Russian lullaby that lulled him to sleep.


End file.
